Fluid streams, such as air and liquid, carry contaminant material therein. In many instances, it is desired to filter some or all of the contaminant materials from the fluid stream. For example, air flow streams to engines for motorized vehicles or for power generation equipment, gas streams to gas turbine systems, and air streams to various combustion furnaces, carry particulate contaminants therein that should be filtered. Also liquid streams in engine lube systems, hydraulic systems, coolant systems or fuel systems, can carry contaminants that should be filtered. It is preferred for such systems, that selected contaminant material be removed from (or have its level reduced in) the fluid. A variety of fluid filter (air or liquid filter) arrangements have been developed for contaminant reduction. In general, however, continued improvements are sought.
Z-media generally refers to a type of fluted filtering media element where a fluid enters flutes on a first face of the media element and exits from flutes at a second face of the media element. In general, the faces on z-media are provided on opposite ends of the media. The fluid enters through open flutes on one face and exits through open flutes on the other face. At some point between the first face and the second face, the fluid passes from one flute to another flute to provide for filtration.
Early forms of z-media were often referred to as corrugated media because the characterization of the media was adopted from the corrugated box board industry. Corrugated box boards, however, were generally designed for carrying a load. Accordingly, flute designs can be modified away from the standards and sizes from the corrugated box board industry to provide improved filtration media performance.
Various disclosures have been provided for modifying the form of the flutes in z-media. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,562,825 describes corrugation patterns which utilize somewhat semicircular (in cross section) inlet flutes adjacent narrow V-shaped (with curved sides) exit flutes are shown (see FIGS. 1 and 3, of U.S. Pat. No. 5,562,825). In U.S. Pat. No. 5,049,326 to Matsumoto et al., circular (in cross-section) or tubular flutes defined by one sheet having half tubes attached to another sheet having half tubes, with flat regions between the resulting parallel, straight, flutes are shown. See FIG. 2 of U.S. Pat. No. 5,049,326. U.S. Pat. No. 4,925,561 to Ishii et al. (FIG. 1) shows flutes folded to have a rectangular cross section, in which the flutes taper along their lengths. In WO 97/40918 (FIG. 1), flutes or parallel corrugations which have a curved, wave patterns (from adjacent curved convex and concave troughs) but which taper along their lengths (and thus are not straight) are shown. Also, in WO 97/40918 flutes which have curved wave patterns, but with different sized ridges and troughs, are shown.
In the case of z-media, flute closure techniques are desirable that provide a consistent and reliable flute closure. In addition, in the case of the use of adhesive to provide a flute closure, flute closure techniques that minimize or reduce the amount of adhesive are desirable.